I know you do
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: SPOILER! "No, Rick this is not your battle." Kate yells standing up from the couch. "The hell it isn't! Kate we're in this together, remember?" Possible scene in 5x13. Braken appears again and Kate builds her walls up.


_**I dunno how I came up with this but here it is! It's a possible scene in 5x13 (the Braken case). Rick visits Kate at her apartment after a long day.**_

* * *

Kate walked out the Precinct without a goodbye kiss, not even a call you later or see you Castle. Nope, she just waved goodbye and stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

Ryan, Esposito and Rick Castle stood watching her go, in silence, each one of them afraid to say something out of space or inappropriate. The day had been messy and unexpected, but as soon as Senator Braken's name appeared Kate broke down. She went blank and built up her walls, again.

Rick tried to get in, to help her, but got nothing in return. He wasn't mad at her, he totally understood Kate's reaction and behaviour, but at the same time he was angry at her for not letting him help her; for closing the door in his face and walk way.

He needed to talk to her, alone, on some place quiet and comfy.

He said goodbye to the two detectives and walked to the elevator. He stepped in and still could smell Kate's cologne; her amazing smell. _Cherries._

* * *

Thirty minutes later he's standing in front of Kate's building; he looks up to the third floor and sees the lights still on.

The doorman lets him in and walks Castle to the elevator, "She was crying when she arrived." The Latin man says pressing the third floor button. Rick nods and watches the doors close as he leans against the door and sighs.

_This is going to be difficult. _

He knocks on the door and waits until he hears footsteps and takes a long breath. _Let's do this._

"Go home, Castle." He hears her say from the other side of the door.

"Kate please, let me help you."

"I'm fine,"

"You are not," Castle cuts her off, "Kate, I know this case is crazy and you want to put Braken in prison as soon as possible; I know, I feel the same way, but you can't do it alone. I'm your partner in crime Kate. Please." He begs; his forehead pressed against the wooden surface.

Kate lets her body lean on the door and finally decides to open it. As much as she hates to admit it, she needs him close. He needs her partner in crime; her friend and boyfriend. Richard Castle is the only person in the world that she truly trusts and also the only one that can help her track Bracken and his team down and for once and forever let her past behind.

"Hey…" He says softly when lifts her head up to look at him. He's standing under the doorframe dressed in his favourite jeans, white shirt and a blue Montgomery.

"Castle…" She smiles.

"Here. This is for you." He says taking a bucket of flowers from behind his back; and suddenly all feels like a flashback. That day, two years ago when she had been sent home because of her mother's case. That day when he appeared with the same bucket of flowers; The day when she realized that Rick Castle was more than a partner to her; the day when she started to trust him.

"Thank you." She replies shyly, stepping apart to let him in, "You want some tea? I just made some."

"Sure." He replies following her to the kitchen.

* * *

Cup in hand, and the other playing with Kate's hair, Castle decides to start talking.

"We're going to end this Kate. I once told you I would help you get your mother's killer; and here I am."

"It's too difficult Castle. You heard Braken, we're never going to…"

"Kate listen," He cuts her off, "We still have the number of the bank account."

"I know…" She sighs placing the cup on the table, "I want to end all this shit, Castle; but what if this is just the beginning? Braken isn't alone. If we end up getting him in jail, he will make sure to send someone else."

"You don't know that…"

"Castle!" Kate shouts, defending herself, "It's my job to know these things!"

"Kate…"

"No, Rick this is not your battle." Kate yells standing up from the couch.

"The hell it isn't! Kate we're in this together, remember?"

"I do. But I don't want you or your family involved," She blurts out, "This is not you battle Rick!" She shouts again, marking each word.

Rick stands up and follows her to the office, "Forget about them for a minute. Think about us; you know I'm the only one that can help you Kate. Let me in."

"I'm afraid to lose you because of my past." She sobs walking up to him, "I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Kate it's okay to be scared; I am too."

"I made a deal with Braken, what if he brakes it and tries to kill me again."

"I won't let that happen."

"How do you know that?" Kate asks letting her head fall on the crook of his neck; her arms firmly around his waist, while his rubs her back.

"I don't know how; but I will." He whispers dropping a kiss on her forehead. He feels her relax in his arms and takes the moment to say the words again, "I love you, Kate."

She lifts her head from his shoulder and stares at him; her eyes lock with his and she can't help but smile, "I know you do." She says lifting her hand up to cares his face.

"We will do this together. We will end it; I promise." He says leaning in to capture his lips with hers in a soft but firm kiss, "Let's get some sleep first." Rick unwraps his arms off Kate and is about to turn around to her bedroom when Kate pulls him to her, again.

"I love you, Castle." She finally drops the bomb; the three little words. Her eyes shine more than ever before and he probably has the biggest smile on his face.

"I know you do." He winks before leaning in again to kiss her, more passionate now as they manage to walk to Kate's bedroom leaving a path of clothes on their way.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: this is a ONE SHOt, but I may write another chapter when the promo comes out.**_


End file.
